Greenskin Tribes
Greenskin Tribes form the very basis of their society, and are the closest stage of civilization that their race can achieve. There are innumerable tribes of Greenskins living within different parts of the Warhammer World, and this number often fluctuates on an almost daily basis. Tribal population can sometimes range from a mere several dozen individuals to as large as a vast horde. These tribes are often made up of several different mobs of Greenskins, each mob usually containing the same species. Greenskins often take great pride in both their tribe and mob, feeling themselves superior or 'da best', whilst all the others are considered weak and worthless by comparison. Though most tribes are often the same in their appearance and society, certain tribes possess a unique culture that makes them distinguishable towards other Greenskins. Usually these distinctions can also contribute to the naming of the tribe. Amongst the Orcs and Goblins, legends or tribal traditions that capture their limited imagination tend to make for the most popular mob and tribal names. Not surprisingly, these are menacing names that promote violence, such as the Bonebreakaz, Skull Smashaz or the Face-stompas. Orcs in particular have been known to go to war over who gets the naming rights for a tribe. As well as different tribal culture, there are also different tribes that consist entirely of different Greenskin sub-species. Night Goblins, Forest Goblins, and Savage Orcs are known widely for their tendency to form into their own tribes rather then to join tribes that include a multitude of other Greenskin species. This usually stems from their outlandish culture that can be seen as "odd" by some Greenskins, but usually they simply just can't stand the presence of other Greenskins. The following is a list of known Greenskin Tribes: B * Bad Axes -- Orc tribe within the Grey Mountains west of Marienburg. * Bitter-Eye -- Forest Goblin tribe from the Forest of Shadows, nearly wiped out by Ul-Ruk the Redhorn. * Black Venom -- Forest Goblin tribe south of Black Fire Pass. * Bloodfeathers -- Forest Goblin tribe north of the Black Pit in the Drakwald Forest. * Bloodpeakz * Bloody Spearz * Bloody Tusks * Blue Face Orcs -- Orc tribe within the Apuccini Mountains. * Bone Crusher -- Orc tribe of Axe Bite Pass. * Bone Nose -- Orc tribe of the Southlands; leader was turned into a squig by Wurrzag. * Bone Rattlaz -- Orc tribe in southern Troll Country. * Broken Axe -- Misty Mountain; famous for Grom the Paunch. * Broken Nose -- Goblin tribe within the Apuccini Mountains. * Broken Toof -- assimilated by Gorfang Rotgut. * Broken Tooth -- Orc tribe of Iron Rock; ruled by Crusher Zorgoth prior to assimilation by Gorbad Ironclaw. C * Cluster-eye -- Forest Goblin tribe west of Altdorf and south-east of Marienburg. * Creeping Death -- Forest Goblin tribe south of Kislev city. * Crookedhoodz * Crooked Eye -- Orc tribe near Fang Island. * Crooked Moon -- Night Goblin tribe of Karak Eight Peaks; ruled by Skarsnik. D * Deff Grindaz -- Orc tribe north of Karak Norn, and east of Athel Loren. * Drippin Fangs -- Goblin tribe near Mount Grimfang. G * Gloomfangs -- Forest Goblin tribe between Middenheim and Talabheim. * Grey Hag -- Survived siege against Ghoul King Vorag Bloodytooth after a bolt-thrower slays him. * Gutstabba -- Thunder Mountain; ruled by Zhok Gutstabba prior to assimilation by Grom the Paunch. I * Ironclaw -- Iron Rock; ruled by Gorbad Ironclaw. * Iron Pig -- bestowed Wurrzag his War Boar Spleenrippa. * Ironskinz -- Orc tribe east of Rib Peaks, Dark Lands. M * Madmoonz * Moonclaw -- Night Goblin tribe; ruled by Grulsik Moonclaw. * Moonhowlaz -- Goblin tribe south of Mount Grey Hag. N * Necksnapper -- Dark Lands; ruled by Morglum Necksnapper. P * Poisoned Feather -- Forest Goblin tribe; ruled by the Masked Chieftain. * Poisoned Skull -- Night Goblin tribe beneath Karak Azgaraz; ruled by Gitslit Spleenspit. R * Red Cloud -- Goblin tribe nearly wiped out by Vorag Bloodytooth. Survivors are enslaved to build the Fortress of Vorag, east from the Plain of Bones. * Reavaz Tribe -- Goblin tribe of the Cursed Marshes. * Red Eye -- Night Goblin tribe of Red Eye Mountain; ruled by Grimgor Ironhide. * Red Fang -- Black Crag; ruled by Gorfang Rotgut. * Red Snakes -- Savage Orc tribe; ruled by Grak Beastbasha, destroyed by Chameleon Skinks. S * Spiderclaw -- Forest Goblin tribe; ruled by Raknik Spiderclaw. * Spotted Skullz -- Land of the Dead; gave Wurrzag his Bonewood Staff. T * Top-knotz -- W * Waaagh-Waaagh - The largest Savage Orc tribe in the Southlands Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Night's Dark Masters ** : pg. 33 * : Warhammer Armies: Beastmen (7th Edition) ** : pg. 13 * : Warhammer Armies: Orcs & Goblins (8th Edition) ** : pg. 8 ** : pg. 67 Category:Greenskins Category:Greenskin Tribes Category:G Category:T